When you love someone
by IPink Cornflakes
Summary: Dudley goes to Kitty's house to finally tell her his feelings for her,when, he notices that her apartment is destroyed and Kitty is lying inside, unconscious. At the hospital, he learns that Kitty has suffered something tragic. Amnesia. Now Dudley has to find out what destroyed Kitty's house and help her regain her memory before T.U.F.F. and Petropolis is destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to do another T.U.F.F. Puppy story! But this one will be more serious and a little explicit/mature (like language). It may also have sexual things, but only if you guys want it! Anyway this story is set two years after the current T.U.F.F. Puppy so Dudley, as well as the others are more mature and have been together for a while now. This story will start off with the Prologue to get the feels of what the story will be about and then Chapter one, Chapter two etc. **

Prologue-

It was a beautiful, sunny morning in Petropolis. T.U.F.F. was closed for the day so the agents were busy relaxing and enjoying their day off. One agent in particular, Dudley Puppy, was especially enjoying this day. He was finally going to tell his partner, Kitty Katswell, how he felt about her. He was currently shopping at the flower shop, wondering what flowers he should buy her.

"Should I buy Kitty Tulips and Daisies or Roses and Violets?" Dudley asked himself then groaned. "Maybe Keswick will know..." He then activates his wrist com and calls Keswick.

"Y-Y-Yes Dudley?" Keswick asked, sounding annoyed.

"What kind of flowers does Kitty like?" Dudley asked him.

"How am I suppose t-t-to know that?" Keswick asked. "She's your partner!" Dudley sighed.

"I know but-" He said before he heard giggling in the background. "Keswick? Was that you?" Dudley asked and suddenly saw someone sitting next to Keswick. "Keswick is that...Tammy? The secretary?" He asked, surprised.

"Hi Dudley!" Tammy greeted.

"Uhh...as you can s-s-see Dudley, I'm busy so goodbye!" Keswick said and quickly hung up.

Dudley raised an eyebrow. "Whoa, that was weird." He said and decided to buy all of the flowers.

He whistled a tune as he got into the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove towards Kitty's apartment building. With each passing moment Dudley was feeling more and more excited and nervous. He was excited because he was finally going to tell Kitty his feelings but he was nervous because he was afraid of what Kitty was going think.

_What if Kitty doesn't feel the same way? What if I tell her and she kicks me out? Or worse, what if she ends up hating me?_ Dudley thought to himself but shook the thoughts from his head.

Today was going to be the day where he confessed his feelings no matter what Kitty was going to say or think. Dudley suddenly saw Kitty's apartment come into view and he skidded to a stop. He quickly got out of the mobile and stood still, with his mouth agape. Kitty's apartment had been destroyed, the building barley being able to stand up on its own. The outside was scorched, the windows were broken and black smoke was coming out of the broken windows. Dudley acted fast and went to open the door. It was no trouble since the door was barely attached to its hinges. Dudley ran inside and had to cover his nose so he wouldn't breathe in the black smoke. He quickly ran up the stairs and to Kitty's room. He barged inside and found Kitty lying face down on the floor.

"Oh no!" Dudley cried and ran to her. He turned her over and saw that she was covered in burns. "I need to get her out of here." Dudley said and carefully picked Kitty up and ran back to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He strapped her in the seat and started up the mobile. As soon as he pulled off, the building exploded.

…..

…..

…

"You're very lucky Mr. Puppy." The doctor, Mr. Weasel, told him. Dudley was sitting in the waiting room when the doctor came to him.

"Is she alright doctor?" Dudley asked worriedly.

"Well...come see for yourself." Mr. Weasel said and led him towards Kitty room. Once Dudley saw Kitty, (who was fully awake) he was quickly by her side; hugging her. "

Oh Kitty, I'm so glad you're awake! I thought I lost you for a second..." Dudley cried. Kitty gave him a puzzled look.

"Doctor...who is this dog hugging me?" She asked.

"What?" Dudley asked, shocked. "Why that's your friend. He's the one who saved your life from the burning apartment." Dr. Weasel answered.

"Huh? I don't remember anything about a burning apartment...or anything else for that matter." Kitty said with a still puzzled look.

"Wait, you mean you don't remember anything?" Dudley asked.

"Nope, my mind is a total blank. I don't remember anything at all!" Dudley couldn't believe what was happening.

"But you remember me right? And Chief and Keswick? And T.U.F.F.?" He asked.

"No?" Kitty answered. "I don't remember you nor have I heard any of those things." Dudley felt his heart break.

"Uh, will you excuse us for a moment?" Dr. Weasel said to Kitty and took Dudley out of the room with him. Dudley just stood still, staring at the ground.

"It's like her mind has been erased. She doesn't remember anything! Not even me..." Dudley said sadly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Puppy." Dr. Weasel said and placed a comforting hand on Dudley's shoulder. "I thought if she saw your face, then she'd be able to remember... Well, It seems that Ms. Katswell has gotten amnesia. She suffered a blow to her head which hit a nerve function in her brain, causing her memory to well, "erase" completely. We are not sure if she can get it back." Dudley nodded sadly. "We still have more monitoring we have to do on her so she can't leave yet, but you can visit her as much as you'd like." Dr. Weasel said and left Dudley alone.

Dudley walked back to the Kitty's room and sat in one of the chairs. Her eyes were closed but when he came in, she opened them. Dudley couldn't believe that his longtime partner had gotten amnesia and forgot everything. It seemed like a dream and Dudley desperately wanted to wake up.

"I'm sorry for not remembering you." Kitty suddenly said. "I really tried to, but my mind is blank." Dudley sighed.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." He said. Suddenly this made Dudley think. What caused her apartment to get destroyed like that anyway? He thought to himself. He knew that he was going to have to do some serious investigating.

"What's your name?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Dudley...Dudley Puppy." Dudley answered sadly. "Oh." Kitty said and whispered the name to herself.

"And...what's my name?" Dudley felt his heart grow heavy of sadness. She didn't even know her own name.

"Kitty Katswell." Dudley answered.

"Oh. I like that name, it has a nice ring to it." Kitty said.

Dudley smiled sadly. "Yeah, it does." Kitty shuffled in her covers.

"Uhm, Dudley?" Kitty asked, the name sounding unfamiliar in her mouth.

"Yeah?" Dudley answered.

"How did I end up in this hospital again?"

"Something happened and your apartment exploded. I was able to save you before it exploded though." Dudley responded.

"Oh thank you for that. What are you, some superhero or something?" Kitty asked.

"Something like that." Dudley said. Kitty nodded and yawned.

"I'm going to sleep, if that's alright with you." Kitty said before eventually dozing off. Dudley barely heard her. He was too busy into his thoughts.

_What if she never gets her memory back? He thought. How would she be able function if she remembers nothing? I'm going to have to help and take care of her..._ He then looked at her. _She is my partner and I_ _bet she would have done the same thing for me!_ He thought to himself and nodded.

He was going to take care of her and help her get her memory back. Kitty with memory or not, he still had deep feelings for her and he knew she was in there somewhere. He just had to find it. Before Dudley knew it, he had dozed off to sleep himself.

….

**Well the prologue is done. Did you like it? Tell me in a review what you think and if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Chapter (2) is up! Thank you for the reviews c: Hope you like this one!**

* * *

The next day, Dudley was still in the hospital. It turns out, he never left. He had slept in Kitty's room, in one of the chairs. He woke up to the sound of beeping and saw a nurse pressing buttons on a computer.

"Whoops sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized.

"It's fine. Is she okay?" Dudley asked, looking at the still sleeping Kitty.

"She's perfectly healthy...in fact; I think she can go home today." The nurse answered. Dudley nodded.

"I think I'm going to get a quick breakfast." Dudley told the nurse and left to find some food.

He wasn't hungry, but he thought it would be best to put something in his stomach. A few minutes later, he found a vending machine. He took out some money from his wallet, placed it in the machine then punched in a few numbers. He had gotten a muffin and a water bottle. The whole time, Dudley was thinking about Kitty. He had dreamt of them going on vacations and moving in together and even getting married. But he had actually wanted to get married in this dream. Dudley sighed and wished that the dream was real. Now that Kitty lost her memory, he wondered if any of those things were going to happen at all. He continued to think as he ate his muffin and gulped down his water. Dudley walked back into Kitty's room and saw that the nurse was gone and Kitty was still asleep. He went up to Kitty's bed and took her hand. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. Dudley thought. He was about to touch her cheek when, Dr. Weasel appeared in the room.

"Mr. Puppy, I'll be happy to say that Ms. Katswell can leave the hospital now." He told Dudley. Dudley nodded in response. Minutes later, Dudley was walking Kitty towards the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"This is the T.U.F.F. Mobile, the official vehicle for T.U.F.F." Dudley told Kitty.

"Wow!" She said, obviously impressed. He opened the door for her and then got in himself. Suddenly he saw the flowers he had gotten for her yesterday. He picked them up and gave them to her.

"Uh, these are for you." Dudley said. Kitty took them and smelled them.

"Thank you, I love them!" She said, smiling. He smiled and blushed back.

"No problem." He said and tried to change the conversation. "Uh are you hungry? I can take you to get something to eat. We've got some time before we have to get back to T.U.F.F." Dudley asked as he started up the vehicle.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry yet." Kitty replied. Dudley nodded and started the drive to T.U.F.F. "So Dudley...?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah?" Dudley answered.

"Are you my boyfriend or something?" She asked. If Dudley was still drinking his water, he knew he would have choked on it.

"Uh, no." He said while laughing nervously. "I'm just your really good friend and your partner for T.U.F.F." Dudley said.

"Oh." Kitty said and started laughing herself. Soon after, they finally arrived at T.U.F.F.

"Here we are!" Dudley said and they walked inside the building. "This is where we work. We're all secret agents who stop crime and capture villains. We have a leader of T.U.F.F. named Chief. We also have a brainiac named Keswick. There they are now!" Dudley told Kitty and guided her to Chief and Keswick.

"Good morning agents Puppy and Katswell." Chief said to them.

"Morning Chief." Dudley said. "Uh, good morning Chief!" Kitty said. Dudley gave her a thumbs up. Chief and Keswick exchanged glances.

"Uh well there's no Intel today so, I guess you all can do whatever you want for now." Chief said.

"Good. T-T-Then I'm taking a nap! I'm tired after my exhausting day yesterday." Keswick said.

"What did you do that was so exhausting Keswick?" Chief asked.

"Uhm...I played bingo!" Keswick said before fleeing to his room. Chief raised an eyebrow while Dudley looked a little amused then turned to serious.

"Chief, something very bad happened to Kitty yesterday." Dudley said. "What do you mean? Kitty's right here!" Chief said.

"I know but her house was destroyed yesterday and she lost her memory because of it! She doesn't remember anything!" Dudley told him.

"What? That's terrible! She doesn't even remember us?" Chief asked, shocked.

"No." Dudley answered, shaking his head. "But I wanted to go and investigate on what caused her house to get destroyed. There might be some clues to find who or what did it."

"It could have been a villain! They could have heard about us being closed yesterday and wanted to take revenge out on our strongest agent, Kitty." Dudley shrugged.

"Could be, I'm going to investigate later today."

"That's good, I wish you good luck." Chief said. Dudley smiled in reply. A little while later, nothing bad ended up happening, so the agents got to leave early.

"I like that place. I wish I could have remembered it more." Kitty admitted. They both got inside the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"We're going to stop by your house first. I still want to investigate." Dudley told her and punched the gas. Minutes later, they were standing in front of the remains of Kitty's house.

"I use to live here? Well I'm hoping it looked better before it exploded..." Kitty said, picking up a piece of broken wall. Dudley started sniffing the ground, trying to see if he could find a scent.

"Nothing!" He said after a while.

"Hey Dudley, what are these?" Kitty asked, holding up two colored wires.

"Hmm." Dudley though out loud, examining the wires. "They look like wires to a...bomb!" Dudley concluded.

"So...my house was bombed?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, and these wires are our evidence!" Dudley carefully put the wires into a bag he brought and put the bag in the trunk of the T.U.F.F. Mobile. "Now all we need to find out is who bombed you Kitty."

…..

….

….

Minutes later, Dudley arrived at his house. "Am I staying here?" Kitty asked.

"No way! I'm just getting my things then we'll be staying at a hotel. I just don't want you to be by yourself so that's why I'm staying with you." Dudley said. Kitty smiled.

"That's really sweet of you. I'm glad you're my friend Dudley." Dudley blushed at this and got out of the car quickly.

"No problem, I'll be right back." Dudley said and went inside his house. "Mom, are you in here?" Dudley asked.

"Oh Dudley you're home early." His mother, Peg, said walking towards him and kissing him on the forehead.

"Yeah, I'm uh actually leaving right now too; I just came to get my things." Dudley said.

"Why? Is it bowling night or something?" Peg asked and peeked out the window then gasped.

"Dudley! Is that your secretary Kristy in your car?" She asked.

"Her name is Kitty mom, and she's my partner remember?" Dudley asked, shaking his head.

"Oh right..." Peg said and smiled brightly. "Oh Dudley I'm so happy for you! You finally found a girl and you're moving in together!" She hugged him and Dudley shook his head.

"No mom, we're just staying at a hotel for a while, and she's _just_ my partner...!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Same difference. I knew you two would end up together. You make a cute couple. I bet your kids are going to be cute too..." Peg said.

"Mom!" Dudley complained. He was blushing madly.

"I'm just messing with you honey...sort of." Peg said. Dudley sighed and went to get his stuff before his mom embarrassed him again. Soon he was outside his doorstep saying goodbye to her. "Oh goodbye Dudley, I'm going to miss you!" Peg said, hugging her son. "Though it's going to be nice not worrying about cleaning the house five times a day..."

"Bye mom." Dudley said and walked back to the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"Bye Ms. Puppy!" Kitty called.

"Bye! You kids have all the fun you want if you know what I mean!" Peg called back. Dudley face-palmed himself.

"Mom!" He cried. He quickly drove away before she could say anything else.

…

….

….

Soon they were outside a hotel called, The Paw.

"Your mom seems nice." Kitty said, as they walked in.

"Yeah but she can be _really _embarrassing." Dudley said, still embarrassed. This made Kitty laugh and then turn serious.

"I wonder how my mom is." Dudley suddenly snapped his fingers.

"That's it!" He said. "What?" Kitty asked, surprised.

"Maybe seeing your mom and your old house could bring your memory back!" Kitty smiled brightly.

"You're right! It could!"

"We can go tomorrow. It's almost night time." Dudley said. They got their room keys and went to their new room. "Wow!" Dudley said once they got inside. It was a big room with two queen sized beds, a flat screen tv, a bathroom and a balcony that showed the whole Petropolis city.

"It's beautiful!" Kitty said happily. Dudley put his things down and sat on the bed. "I'm going to go take a shower." Kitty said and went into the bathroom.

Dudley decided to unpack his things. He wondered if Kitty would get her memory back when they go to her house and see her mother. But he was a little worried. Kitty and her mother didn't exactly get along with each other. He wasn't sure how she would react, especially since she lost her memory. Before Dudley knew it, he had fallen asleep.

…..

….

…

**I hope you all liked it, the next one will be out soon c:**


End file.
